Crossing Paths
by Water Mage Chick96
Summary: In which Soul and Maka meet differently. After three years of working solo, Maka still has the compelling determination to create a death scythe. She needs a partner-a weapon. Guess whose in search for a meister? SoulXMaka and other pairings AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossing Paths**

**Author's Note:**

** I wrote this story a bit of a long time ago, there were a bunch of errors, mostly sentence structure wise, and I am still editing. I had written five chapters so I figured ****_eh; why not give them a shot?_**** I remember liking the story when I had first thought of it and I still think it's not a bad plot. I'm giving this story a chance and if enough people like it, then I will continue this.**

**Chapter 1: Welcoming of an Old Friend?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the epicness of Soul Eater…I do own any OC's along the way, such as Jade :/**

**{Normal POV}**

It was just like any other day for the group of teens, so far nothing happening in particular, the group head out from a not-so-interesting day of school at DWMA to play a not-so-healthy-competing game of basketball.

"YAHOO! BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD! FOR YOU SHALL ALL BE COWARING IN DEFEAT!" Blackstar started on his normal (_or not so normal?)_ rant during the small travel to the heavily graphite old basketball court.

"Yeah, yeah we'll see about that, a cool guy like me doesn't lose easily", Soul retorted with his trade mark shark-like grin with his hands lazily rested behind his head as he idly walked along with a reluctant-to-go-anywhere pace. Meanwhile, the rest of the group remained somewhat quiet as Tsubaki awkwardly laughed along with her partner's usual 'surpassing god' tangent. Kid, Liz, and Patty were simply minding their own business; Patty holding yet another paper giraffe, Liz filing her nails to perfection, and Kid was trying to restrain his line of vision directly towards the asphalt so not to have any 'asymmetrical breakdowns' on account to his rather odd OCD.

This was the usual for the small group, who had all met during their first year, now all being roughly seventeen to eighteen years of age, they had become closer over time and had somewhat changed in appearance. Soul, losing some of the roundness in his facial structure-a tell-tail sign of youth had also let his hair go and stopped attempting with the restraining head band; he had grown taller over time along with his 'godly' best friend who, to this day, competes with him over this new found height. Blackstar having the latest growth spurge also had other changes, finally having a deeper voice (_not too deep)_ and shortening his hair down so he's somewhat less of an asymmetrical disaster. The last male member of the group, Death the Kid, hadn't significantly changed other than height, still wearing his usual black attire and having that whole symmetry OCD quirk.

Finally, there are the females , Tsabaki, Liz, and Patty hadn't changed much other than style _(what with them already having an early 'bloom')_; Tsubaki had grown tired of her long hair at this point and decided to bob it, on this particular day she had decided to kick back and simply wear sweats in a laid back manner. Liz and Patty, _of course,_ wore their signature cow girl hats, also wearing sleeveless dark blue crew neck tops, Liz wore her usual jeans and Patty wore her usual puffed out shorts. Patty's hair grew out a bit and was styled in cute short, low pigtails complementing her childish persona and Liz simply had her hair pulled back.

**Maka's POV:**

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Hold on and let me finish bandaging you!" my friend, Jade retorted impatiently as she was cleansing my wounds from our last mission. Jade and I met my second year of being part of this new extension the DWMA created. Instead of partnering up with meisters or weapons, we work by ourselves because we simply prefer to. Because we work without partners, we have to go through much more difficult classes, training, and reach higher requirements since we usually rely on ourselves. I decided to be a part of this extension instead mainly because of my parents, my mom having left three years ago when I was about fourteen to travel…though I was happy she was strong and independent from my good-for-nothing dad, I was still left behind with him. If I were to go to the DWMA like I originally wanted to, I would have most likely had to be in company with my father more than I would prefer, I just wanted space, to be stronger, more resilient, and more independent….how would I do that if I have a weapon taking all my blows? Their divorce alone caused me to lose trust in companionship…mainly with men.

"Earth to Maka!" I was snapped out of my train of thought,

"Hey, are you going to accept lord Death's offer to transfer to DWMA?" My short raven haired friend asked me. You see, our extension goes to a separate school outside of Nevada where we can dorm. Even though I wanted to be independent, I do still yearn to create a death scythe-kind of a precedent left by my mother.

"Yes, I think it's time…I'm not sure how I'm going to find a partner at this point, but I'm ready to give it a shot and deal with Papa if I have to!" I've been confidant of this decision for quite some time.

"I think you'll find the perfect partner…though it might take a while to find someone who will not only resonate, but also be able to handle your violence…" Jade said all the while her warming smile transitioning into a humorous smirk as her violet gaze bore into my own emerald irises in amusement.

"Well my 'Maka-chops' are completely called for under the circumstances of people being complete and utter nimrods rather than using some form of intellect, if that's what you were referring to" I replied with a slight pout. Jade simply raised her arms in surrender,

"Whatever you say~"

**~time Skip~**

I wasn't injured too badly from my last mission, my right forearm needed to be wrapped in a tourniquet and I suffered a few other minor scrapes, other than those small fatalities, I was fine. I had finished gathering and packing away all the things I had originally brought over with me to this dorm and all the things that I had gained over time and I was now able to start my small journey to death city. I hadn't lived here in Death City since I had gone off with DWMA's solo extension program, so I of course changed over time now being a seventeen year old. I no longer wear my pigtails, I had gotten tired of being ridiculed on missions being often told I looked like a seven year old, I also grew tired of fellow classmates calling me 'pigtails'. My curves had finally developed a while back, since puberty decided to knock on my door, hopefully my 'godly' childhood friend Blackstar would lay off calling me 'tiny-tits.' _Oh how I grew to despise that nickname._

Due to the rush of having to catch the last train ride to Nevada, I hadn't had time to change out of my clothing from the previous mission. I was wearing a somewhat tight fitting sleeveless crew neck dress that went down mid-thigh on either side having small slits so it would be looser around my legs and wearing black combat boots to go with it, along with grey fingerless gloves that went up past my elbows to complete the look.

The train had finally reached its destination and the doors swung opened, I effortlessly leapt off the train and couldn't help but grin at the nostalgia that came crashing down when I finally reached the entry gates to death city.

**Soul's POV:**

The sun was beginning to set while we had just finished our basketball game, which I won by the way.

"Yeah well, me being your god I decided to hold back-" Blackstar stopped mid-sentence…_wait that never happens to our blue haired idiot _what could possibly-I looked up and saw what hadpaused the idiot, I felt my face fluster a bit. In front of us stood a girl around our age and I couldn't help but take in her appearance, stunning confident emerald green irises, light ash blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders working as nice a complimentary color to her deep green eyes, and her porcelain skin complexion. Her face seemed innocent, but her outfit said otherwise showing a 'kick ass side,' it looked as if she had just finished a mission, however, no matter how much I rack my brain, I don't seem recognize her.

"Long time no see Blackstar" the blonde greeted with a smirk. For whatever reason that I couldn't comprehend, she dropped her bags and abruptly initiated a fight with Blackstar.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki cried out, I was in too deep of shock and interest to waver my line of sight from the scene in front of us.

"Don't worry Tsubaki! This is my fight!" Blackstar retorted with a radiating aura of confidence surrounding him as per usual, him and this girl were going too fast- I couldn't even take in their movements –

"I got you now Blackstar!" the blonde exclaimed as she descended further and further from a powerful drop kick aiming right to Blackstar's noggin in which he just barely caught. Catching the sole of her boot proved difficult ,he had taken great impact as shown through the pavement below being cratered in. _'Holy shit'-_ was the only thought in everybody's mind that seemed to resonate, feeling utter shock, while the blonde haired green eyed girl leapt back from her previous kicking position out of Blackstar's grip and landed gracefully.

"You got a lot stronger Blackstar"

"Right back at you Maka" I felt my brow rise in a questioning manner as they suddenly started bursting into laughter and then proceeded to give each other a friendly hug. Everybody _(excluding Maka and Blackstar of course)_ simultaneously exclaimed;

"Huh?!"

**Authors Note: **

**Holy crap! I had SO MUCH to fix! I had originally written this story so long ago out of boredom when I had awful sun burn and I literally had nothing better to do that didn't involve pain on account for said sun burn :/ Even with all the fixes I made… I don't really think this is well written…maybe it is, I don't know. If you guys think that there is potential to this story, please let me know! I am going to fix the next four chapter that I had gotten done when I was first writing this and I will post all of them up and if I get a certain amount of reviews that tell me to continue, then I'll keep writing this story, otherwise I might just delete it. So please review! Let me know if you like it, don't like it, if I'm completely wasting my time, ect….So…ta ta for now!~**

**-J.M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Yup, I'm going to attempt to edit this chapter. As I mentioned before I had already written five chapters, but because they were written a while ago they are written somewhat poorly. I am honestly having quite a struggle trying to edit these chapters to my liking; really I'm finding most errors being sentence structure wise. In other words, everything that's been originally written doesn't flow very well. And, as previously mentioned, if I get a certain amount of feedback telling me to continue this story, then I will. Really, along with a bunch of other stories, I found this story in my laptop and this happened to be one of the older ones as opposed to a few others that I fished out that didn't really require any editing what so ever. If you're an "Adventure Time" fan, then you might be interested in some of my other stories. Right now I'm currently really focused on my Adventure Time fanfic called, "Fighting Against a Deteriorating World" it's basically a zombie apocalyptic AU that revolves around Fionna and Marshall Lee. The fanfic has both the genderbent and non-genderbent characters, its genre consists of adventure and romance-so if any of you guys want to check out my other stories such as that, I'd really appreciate it :)….So, without further ado, **

**Chapter Two: Meeting a New Friend?**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Soul Eater…just any OCs **

**Normal POV:**

"It's been awhile since I've seen this peasant! Come back to worship your god Maka?" The eccentric blue haired teen exclaimed with glee to his old friend, who in response,

"I see your goals haven't changed with 'surpassing god' huh?" While the rest of the group simultaneously sweat dropped as they continued to rack their brains to figure out the situation unfolding right before their eyes.

"Guys! This is my first worshiper Maka! We were childhood friends!" Ignoring the 'worshiper' comment, Maka introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Maka Albarn, sorry about what you just saw, Blackstar and I have always been a little competitive" Make cracked a radiating heartwarming smile.

**Soul's POV:**

Well I guess that explains just about everything, Tsubaki was the first to introduce, her being the nicest one of the group

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Maka! I'm Tsubaki and I'm Blackstar's partner." I had to stifle a chuckle when I saw the expression gracing Maka's face, I could pretty much imagine the meaning behind her expression- _'there's someone who can actually tolerate that idiot!'_

"Hey I'm Liz Thompson, this is my sister Patty and this is-"Kid was standing there, transfixed in awe when suddenly-

"You are PERFECTLY SYMMETRYCAL!" Kid ran up to a wide eyed Maka…_poor girl._

"REMARKABLE! You have such phenomenal symmetrical beauty-"Kid was interrupted by Liz towing him by the ear, causing everyone else to snicker.

"Sorry 'bout that, he has an OCD problem…I'm Soul by the way" I coolly said as per usual, but almost lost it when her gaze shifted towards mine, and I felt myself begin to fluster…_so uncool._

**Maka's POV:**

Trying to swat off the symmetrical compliments…_I guess those were compliments, _my gaze flickered to Soul. His appearance was very attention grabbing, a look that I couldn't help but be drawn to, he had gravity defying snow white hair, beautifully deep crisp scarlet red eyes, and odd jagged shark like teeth behind his smirk…which I can't help but be curious about.

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask referring to the raven haired boy who is now yelling something along the lines of…asymmetrical garbage and white lines?

"Yeah this always happens, you'll get used to it eventually" at this point I let out a small giggle, I could tell that I was going to like these people.

**~time skip~**

**Soul's POV:**

After all the introductions we had all decided to hang out at Kid's place,

"So you've been working by yourself without a weapon all this time?" Liz asked Maka, she had told us about this solo extension DWMA had, which actually made me hope that Maka could be my partner, you see I've had partners that had managed to come close to resonating with me, but it usually either didn't feel right or they were just complete nimrods and didn't have any clue what so ever how to even handle a scythe let alone a cool guy like me, I wouldn't want to deal with a partner like that.

"Yeah, but it did teach me to be stronger and more independent…I guess I just didn't like the idea of having to rely on someone else to take blows for me, that could have been my pride speaking though" Maka trailed off, we've only been hanging out for a couple hours, but I could tell she was cool.

"Well Blackstar and I better be heading out now, it was really nice meeting you Maka" Tsubaki said in her usual warm and light tone.

"YOUR GOD IS NOW LEAVING! I know, I know you all wish you could bask in more of my presenc-" Maka cut him off,

"Yeah, yeah we get it!...Well I better be on my way" Maka exclaimed while moving from her position and starting towards the door behind Blackstar and Tsubaki,

"Hey wait!" I followed her; she then directed her attention toward me

"Do you have anywhere to go?" she then frowned in response,

"Well, I'm probably stuck at my father's place…actually I'm better off just going to a cheap motel" Cheap motel? Really?

"Naw, you can come stay at my place….I was actually thinking we could give being partners a shot" I said averting my line of vision toward the ground suddenly finding the symmetrical tiled floor oh so interesting.

**Maka's POV:**

I could feel the warm smile growing its way across my features, but should I really go to this place? I did just meet him. But he's looking to be partners, which made me pretty excited.

"Okay, I think that's a good idea" I responded with as much confidence as I could conjure up, then he met my eyes with a growing grin in a calmly matter, although I did catch his eyes widen for a split second.

"Cool, let's get going then…we'll see if were able to be partners tomorrow" I followed him out of the entryway until a sudden realization dawned on me,

"Hey, what kind of weapon are you?" our eyes locked briefly, and…for whatever reason I could of sworn my heart started fluttering under the intensity of his gaze

"I'm a scythe, I don't suppose you'd know how to wield me?" that sentence had just made my entire year!

"Actually, my dad's a scythe I've had a lot of practice with that particular weapon, so you're actually my partner of choice" I grinned slyly and looked at him in the eyes with new found assurance. Soul chuckled in response,

"I'm glad to hear that" he swiftly turned and we continued to walk to his apartment, _my possible new home_.

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, so I believe I edited this chapter more to my liking. Second Chapter down! Sorry it hasn't been very eventful so far, but I'm getting to it and as you can tell I'm making it mostly Maka and Soul's POV for now. It's also most likely going to revolve around them for the next few chapters, but I will get to the rest of the group eventually and possibly have those other pairing hints! I will also try and get more action in later...that is if I continue and get on track with this plot …Anyways, please review and let me know how this is going so far I accept both positive and negative criticism and it's also helpful to know whether I should even continue this story :P**

**-J.M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

** I just want to thank you guys for the positive feedback so far :) As you can probably tell, I am not very confidant with this story since it was written a while ago. However, I had to give this story a shot. Your reviews have definitely helped boost my confidence so far and I hope you continue to elaborate with how my story is going because I really want to know if I should continue…Btw, I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while! I honestly haven't had much time and I've really been focusing on my other multi-chapter story "Fighting Against a Deteriorating World," which I've been trying to update consistently. Anyways, on with the chapter~**

**Chapter 3: New Partner?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Soul's POV:**

I gave Maka a quick tour of the fairly decant sized apartment and my hopes go up more and more 'cause I feel like she belongs here as my meister. After the tour she went to the bathroom mirror to inform death that she arrived here and that we were going to give being partners a go. He gratefully accepted in response, saying that he was going to try and pair us up anyways…who knew?

Maka's potential room was unfurnished, so she had decided to take the lumpy living room couch simply saying she was in fact, 'the guest,' despite my protests.

**Maka's POV:**

As every minute breezed by I could feel this idea becoming more real! Who knew that I might have already found the perfect partner within a day of arrival? Jade would find this entertaining; these thoughts swam by as I was changing into my pajamas, which consisted of a white tank top and loose blue plaid pajama bottoms. Taking off my gloves, I just remembered my injuries from earlier that day…_I should clean and rewrap this just in case. _

I began to unwind the quick fix up job as I closely inspected the wound, I was slashed by a kishin while dodging its attack and trying to protect Jade at the same time- who at the time, was too focused on her opponent to realize there was another one approaching her with fatal intention. Luckily the wound wasn't too deep, the demon's claws were more of a weapon that you would normally want to avoid being stabbed by, and I did however need a few stitches. _Yeah this needs to be cleaned again,_ I effortlessly found the disinfectant that occupied in the medicine cabinet and began to apply it to my healing wound, I hissed towards the burning sensation.

That done, I found clean bandage wrap, rewrapped my wound, and headed towards the door. I found Soul sitting at the small, nicked up kitchen table with two cups of hot chocolate. _Yum._

**Soul's POV**

Maka finally came out of the bath room wearing a…tight fitting tank top and loose plaid bottoms, her slender yet somewhat toned arms now bear- I catch glimpse of her right forearm which is wrapped?

"Hey, what happened to your arm?" she pauses,

"Oh, I was on a mission earlier and got injured by a kishin…it's no big deal, I only needed a few stitches"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm used to getting a couple of scratches every now and then" she reassured with a small yet endearing smile.

"Okay….well there's hot chocolate, we should talk it wouldn't really be cool of me if I didn't get to know my partner." She giggled which made my smirk grow wider,

"Okay Mr.' Cool guy' I think that's a good idea, you want to start first?"

"Well, there's not much to tell. Got tired of my parents control, so I came to DWMA since I found out I was a weapon. I had a few different partners here and there, but they weren't cool, in the mean time I met our 'god' Blackstar and we tried being partners, but my blade ended up landing on his head-"I was stopped by Maka's sudden bursts of laughter, a small smile crept on my features…an actual sincere smile.

"Anyways, Tsubaki ended up being the best choice for the blue haired idiot; considering she has the patience and tolerance of a saint. We later met Kid, who Blackstar of coarse had to challenge since Kid is lord death's son." Maka looked at me curiously,

"Who won?" she tilted her head in a cute manner…_GAH, stop the uncool comments!_

"Well, it was decided that 'Star won…only because Kid fainted first since Blackstar cut Kid's hair asymmetrically, but 'Star did get his ass kicked." I looked up to see Maka holding her stomach from hard laughter and falling out of her chair, her laughter was contagious and I found myself joining her laugh attack towards the memory.

**Maka's POV:**

After our small laughing fit, I recomposed myself and went back in my abandoned chair. I then noticed Soul intently watching me; he noticed my returning stare and reddened a bit,

"Sorry, uh…now it's your turn to answer _my_ questions." His shark like grin slowly grew back in its place; a warm grin of my own found its way to adorning my face. Speculating his expression, I couldn't help but notice the slight curiosity growing in his upon his gaze as he leaned forward.

"Ask away." I leaned back in my chair getting more comfortable.

"Why didn't you go to DWMA right away? And I mean other than that 'independent' crap." Huh, so he can read me a little already…oh well it's no secret.

"Well it's also because of my parents…my mom left three years ago to travel, leaving me with my womanizing 'father' so I kind of wanted to get some space from all the family issues and my dad's clinginess. Plus my dad is also the reason why I find it harder to trust people." I quickly summarized and crossed my arms, satisfied with my answer. He had a hint of sadness in his eyes-sympathy perhaps?

"Sorry 'bout that, guess we have something in common…you know trying to escape our family problems. But what made you wanna come back?" This made my confidence increase.

"I want to create a death scythe, just like my mom…only I want to be stronger and surpass her." I noticed his eyes grow in shock and curiosity.

"HOLY SHIT! Albarn? Wait your Death scythe's daughter?...the way he is I never thought he'd have a kid" he leaned back in his chair when he came to this conclusion…yup that's Papa for you. We soon took a break with the whole interviewing thing and then we proceeded to have random conversations for the rest of the night before we went to sleep.

I already feel like we've been best friends for years, even when we were quiet at times, there wasn't awkward tension or unfulfilling silence, but a nice comfortable silence that only good friends could have without the need to come up with a conversation.

**~time skip~**

**Soul's POV:**

We both ended up sleeping in since we lost track of time last night just enjoying talking to one another; I feel like I've known Maka for years, making her an even cooler potential partner. We left to the training grounds so we could meet up with Stein and get informed on whether our wavelengths are compatible and officially become partners. I'm wore my normal gray skinnies and sneakers along with my orange T-shirt, but it was too hot to wear my leather jacket and I needed to fix my bike, so we ended up having to walk. Maka's was wearing her black combat boots, a green tank top, and black short shorts allowing my gaze to linger, it dawned on me just how long her legs are…_Gah now I can't look away_, _so uncool_. Maka stopped, and I looked up and realized that we had already arrived at the training grounds.

"There's Stein." I pointed out, all the while keeping my cool composure.

"Soul, Maka!" We heard calling in the distance,

"Come on!" Maka exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me over. The sudden contact made a really weird feeling in the pit of my stomach rupture _stay cool._

"Ah, Maka. It's been awhile, Spirit will be happy to know that you're back." _What? He knows her? Well, I guess that would make sense since he's partners with her creepy dad._

"Yes, well we better get started." Maka replied awkwardly, probably at the thought of her dad whose apparently 'clingy' _whatever that means._

"Well." Stein started as he adjusted his glasses.

"According to your souls, you should make quite the pair." He stated as he rose his gaze meeting ours.

"Okay Maka, I guess I should transform." Maka shifted toward me and grinned.

"Right!" The grin was reciprocated as I jumped in the air, transitioning into my scythe formation, I spun through the air and Maka caught me with ease and proceeded to expertly twirl me. Our wavelengths foughht over dominance at first, but we suddenly clicked and connected at the perfect rhythm. I'd never felt this kind of fit before; _she's definitely the perfect partner_. Maka stopped twirling me to closely examine in awe, my reflection bounced off the blade.

"You like what you see?" I asked with my trade mark grin. Maka's only response was a nod; _yeah she totally likes what she sees._ A chuckle escaped my mouth,

"So, I'm assuming you two want to make your partnership official" Stein stated after observing the scene playing out in front of him.

"Yup." We responded simultaneously. I transformed back and we quickly followed Stein to death's room.

We arrived in death's room, we walked through the door…and I uh, didn't _expect_ this.

"MAKA! DADDY LOVES YOU AND MOMMA!" A sniveling, weeping death scythe heading towards his daughter with a suffocating hug engrossed my line of sight. _Damn, clingy is an understatement. _ Maka smoothly side stepped him and then…_she got out a book?_

"MAKA-CHOP!" _Oh shit._ Now lay an unconscious death scythe with a book indent in his skull followed by a spewing fountain of blood.

"Is that why 'Star's afraid of books?" It's true; he cringes every time someone takes one out.

"Yup!" Maka answered cheerfully, which made me kind of scared now…

"Just don't piss me off" she continued a cheery tone dripping from her statement. My eyes subconsciously wandered down to the poor soul on the ground and a shiver crept down my spine-_not a good shiver either_.

**Authors Note:**

**So, there was the third chapter :D The main problem with this writing was that I realized just how much I would use both past and present tense throughout passages…it didn't make any sense . I was also completely disgusted on how repetitive I was when originally writing this, so I apologize if my writing looks a little suckish so far. I assure you, it's just me patching up my old really crappy writing. Anyways, please review! I would really like to hear any continuous thought on this…well, later gators!**

**-J.M**


End file.
